Al rescate de la navidad
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Arruina la navidad haciendo alguna idiotez, ahora, te toca salvarla, o si no, te pateare el trasero,¿que ocurrira se salvara o no la navidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Al rescate de la navidad**

Diran que como friego con los spin-off, pero vamos, ya son fechas decembrinas, y se me ocurrió a estos chicos haciendo locuras y destruyendo la navidad (NOOOO SANTA NO ME TRAERA MI PELUCA Y MI DEATH NOTE :( ) Y pues, disfrútenlo, sigan siendo fans de KOF ;D.

**Oh la navidad, una linda época para estar en familia o con los amigos, época de dar y recibir, pero mas recibir, en fin, algunos padres no pueden estar con sus hijos, que por el trabajo, no hay dinero para el pavo o las carnitas, o simplemente son clones mal hechos del Grinch (osea bola de amargados que quieren tirar a santa del trineo) y gracias a eso, nuestros chicos de la secundaria South Town deciden hacer la mas chida fiesta de navidad**

-Es buena idea, además, ¿Qué puede pasar?-Dijo Kyo

-Lo de hace 4 años ¿recuerdas?-Le pregunto Leona

-No quiero recordarlo, pero vamos, y dejaremos que alguien nuevo escoja el lugar de la fiesta-Le respondió Kyo

-Está bien, pero si alguien muere, lo vamos y lo enterramos, pero antes le sacamos toda su lana y joyas-Dijo Chris orochizando

-Chris, cálmate-Le dijo Shermie mientras le daba un zape

-Este, perdón-Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito

-Haber, alguien inteligente y que tenga dinero, ah ya se KULA VEN ACA-Grito Iori

-¿Que paso?-Llego Kula

-Te toca escoger el lugar para la fiesta de navidad, nuestros jefes no van a estar en estos días, y estamos aburridos-Le dijo Ralf

-Bueno, vayan a mi casa a las 3, me tengo que ir-Dijo corriendo

-Ok, Shingo te toca llevar 15 refrescos de 3 litros-Dijo Kyo

-Si mi sempai-Dijo Shingo corriendo hacia una tienda

-Eres un homogay-Le dijo Iori

**Ya en la casa de Kula**

-Kula, te buscan tus amigos-Grito Foxy

-Voy mamá-

-Haber, ¿alguno de ustedes se llama K'?-Pregunto Foxy

-K' te habla tu suegra-Grito burlonamente Yashiro

-Muérete puto, si me va a matar hágalo rápido-Dijo K' pasando al frente

-Mmmta mi carnal salió emo-Dijo Whip

-O_O ¡MAMÁ QUE HACES!-Grito Kula poniéndose enfrente de K'

-Pero, tu misión, recuerda tu misión-Le dijo Foxy desactivando el arma

-Por eso MI MISION es partirle la cara-Dijo Kula totalmente roja

-Nada que, amas a K' admítelo-Le grito Angel para molestar

-¿Yo con ese tarado? Olvídenlo, además, es mi misión-Dijo Kula mas roja aun

-Bueno, entonces, Kula en la fiesta que dices, le das duro-Le dijo Foxy susurrando al oído

-¿Y para que nos pidió Kula que viniéramos a su casa?-Pregunto King

-Ah sí, pasen a la recamara-Dijo Diana señalando un camino

**Todos se meten a una especie de maquina con capacidad para… un chingo xD**

-Miren, esta máquina los llevara a donde le ponga, y bueno, es un regalo de este 24 niños-Dijo Foxy

-Ya sabes mamá, AL POLO NORTE-Grito Kula

-¿Qué mierda?-Grito Nagase

**Ya llegando al polo**

-Kula, que diablos, hace un putamadral de frio aquí-Dijo Mature

-Pero, asi hay que festejar navidad, y además, AQUÍ ESTA SANTA-Grito Kula

-Kula, no nos digas que aun crees en el-Dijo K9999

-De hecho, nosotros 2 tambien creemos, y se lo vamos a demostrar-Gritaron al unisono Shingo, Chris, Hokutomaru y Clara

-Diablos, puro niño tenemos aquí-Dijo Kyo

-Y por suerte un solo idiota-Dijo Iori

-Nadie te hablo cabron-Le respondió Kyo

-VETE A LA MIERDA CABRONA-Le grito Iori a punto de atacar

**Y aquí acaba, que ocurrirá en el siguiente capi, acaso Santa existe (a webooo), Iori si mato a Kyo, hace mas frio alla que aquí, solo véanlo en el siguiente capi ;D**


	2. Santa si existeAcabas de romper todo

**Capitulo 2- Santa si existe**

Hola amigos, como ven, ya es 24 de diciembre, así que tratare de que este sea el ultimo capitulo, un poco largo para que tengan un buen entretenimiento. Me despido por ahora y les deseo una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo.

**Ya en el polo norte, todos se estaban muriendo del frio, pero las ganas de hacer una fiesta les permitió ponerse en acción**

-Haber, ¿alguien trajo algún techo para hacer la fiesta?-Pregunto Whip mientras se escuchaba el chillido de un grillo como respuesta

-Pero, Whip-chan, si trajimos el resto, los refrescos, la comida y hasta la música, haber Max ven para conectarte esto-Dijo Shingo mientras sostenía un cable

-Nada de usar a Max como bocina, de por si K' lo usa para abrir el internet, aquí traje una grabadora-Replico Whip con la dichosa grabadora en la mano

-Esta bien, pero, ya empezó a nevar, así que creo que venir aquí fue un desperdicio-Dijo Iori

-Oigan, no creo que este lugar este todo desolado, puede que haya por aquí una casa abandonada, si quieren llevo a Anton para que rastree el lugar-Dijo Mary mientras se iba con su perro

-Bueno, ahora, Kula ¿enserio si crees en santa?-Le pregunto Mai

-Si, aunque me llamen infantil y todo eso, de hecho traigo una foto que alcance a tomar hace 2 años-Dijo Kula sacando el celular

-Oh mierda, es cierto-Dijo K9999 mientras veían la foto de un brazo demasiado ancho y rojo

-¡Hey chicos, encontré un establo o algo parecido!-Grito Mary a lo lejos

-Vamos-Grito Ralf mientras cargaba con casi todas las cosas muy a lo militar

-Ese si es un hombre, no como ustedes, bola de maricas-Dijo Vice

**Ya en el dichoso establo**

-No hay por aquí algún interruptor o algo-Pregunto Terry buscándolo en la pared

-Aquí hay algo-Dijo Yashiro mientras prendía la luz

-Orales, ¿y esto?-Exclamo Hokutomaru al ver que había muchos regalos

-No me digas, el taller de santa-Dijo sarcástica Leona

-Mas bien es la bodega-Dijo Mai mientras se ponía a ver las etiquetas de los regalos-Miren, aquí hay unos con nuestros nombres

-Pero, la mayoría ya no cree en santa o si?-Pregunto Robert mientras todos comenzaban a silbar-Genial, la escuela esta llena de mentirosos

-Siiiii aquí están las cartas clow que tanto quería-Grito emocionada Kula

-Y aquí los vestidos que tanto quería-Dijo Leona

-¿Desde cuando Leona usa vestidos?-Pregunto Clark

-Era un secreto de mi hermana-Dijo Clara-Siiii aquí esta la casa de muñecas que pedí

-Significa, que, aunque nadie pidió nada, Santa tenia listos los regalos-Dijo Iori

-Que importa ¡ARMEMOS LA FIESTA!-Grito Ryo

**Ya ponen todo, la mesa, la música y están echando relajo tratando de no destruir los regalos, cuando de pronto llega un personaje muy conocido en navidad**

-Por las galletas de jengibre ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Entro sobresaltado Santa Claus (kyaaaaaaa es el verdadero)

-OH DIOS ES SANTA-Grito Athena desmayandose sobre un árbol que había ahí, lo que provoco que el resto de las cosas se desplomaran y los regalos quedaron arruinados

-Ay Athena-Gritaron todos

**Continuara…**


End file.
